Miyamoto Junichi
An adventurer who stayed in the Red Zone for 20 years. He is the leader of the Seven Departed Souls. Bio Miyamoto was one of the first people to arrive in the Otherworld. He is a 20th year adventurer who was there to interact with Eres and the others. Upon arriving in the Red Zone and seeing the Five Calamities, he lost the courage to proceed to a higher zone. He used the excuse of maintaining the seal on the fifth calamity, Akuma, to stay behind and form the Seven Departed Souls. While the others went up, Miyamoto was bound by the Covenent trait of Pao Ren. He was forced to promise 2 things: # Maintain the Akuma’s seal until a situation occurs where you cannot anymore without coming up. # You will not use the things we leave behind and give them to those who would maintain the seal with you. However, Miyamoto used his second hidden trait, Fragments of Seven Souls, to gift some of his abilities to the other Seven Departed Souls. In choosing the Seven Departed Souls, he avoided those that were too strong in order to be able to control them in the future if necessary. His secret control over seven of the strongest in Red Zone and duty allowed him to maintain a peace of mind in the Red Zone and avoid dangerous situations. He also secretly had an additional departed soul who was rendered useless, then given all of the "things" left behind, finding a loophole in the Covenant. He did this in order to prevent others from being stronger than him and getting out of the range of his control. He maintained this for 20 years, killing those who threatened his peace. When Hansoo arrives and manages to kill the Akuma, Miyamoto realized that he would no longer have an excuse to maintain the Seven Departed Souls. He then plotted to kill him, as the Covenant would force him to go up. During the Ouroboros fight, he tried to kill Hansoo by using his trait to control Sofia into falling off, and then when Hansoo jumped to save her. He tried to control Sofia into freezing Hansoo. When Hansoo stopped this, he quickly realized that Hansoo knew he was the culprit and attempted to teleport away with the World Tree leaf, Feather. He was killed when Hansoo uses his ability as the Administrator of the World Tree to change the coordinates of the Feather teleportation into the Branch of the World Tree where the Wasp Legion lived. In the First Timeline, he died two years after his death in the second timeline. At some point, Sofia found Miyamoto's Treasure Vault and the hidden Departed Soul. Using her trait, Sofia was able to figure out everything, including Miyamoto's second trait. She killed the hidden Departed Soul as an act of mercy, then took all the skills and relics to make herself stronger and killed Miyamoto in revenge. Powers and Abilities Miyamoto had several quality skills that granted the Seven Departed Souls great power. Traits Unknown Trait Fragments of Seven SoulsCategory:Character